


Smiles and Paint Splatters

by littlegraycat3



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegraycat3/pseuds/littlegraycat3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nalu Artist AU- Natsu Dragneel adopts the hobby of painting and tries to paint his partner-in-crime, Lucy Heartfilia. It doesn't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles and Paint Splatters

“I just want you to stand still, now.”

“I know.”

“No smiling.”

“Okay.”

“Just hold that book and-“

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“Come on, this is important.”

Lucy laughed. “I know. Just teasing. Can’t you take a joke?” She resumed her pose, holding the book in one hand and gazing off into the distance. Natsu claimed it was for ‘artistic effect.’

Natsu dipped his brush into one of the colors on his pallet and brought it up to the canvas, determination twisting his facial expression. His brush strokes began slow and careful as he glanced from Lucy to his canvas and back again.

Painting is what calmed the usually explosive and fiery burst of energy Natsu usually wore on his sleeve. He discovered his natural talent for it one day on a job. Erza dragged the two on a job with her for painting sets for a musical in hopes that she’d get the chance to be onstage again. Once the brush was placed in his hand, it was like magic. He directed his energy into his work and- for once- there was no destruction of property.

Erza never got to perform, though.

Lucy tapped her foot, her patience starting to run thin. She raised an eyebrow, an idea starting to form in her head. She never skipped out on a chance to mess with him. Between glances, Lucy inched her hand up toward her head slowly and stopped before he looked back at her again.

Natsu only raised an eyebrow and dismissed it, assuming it was his eyes playing tricks.

Lucy’s eyes darted around the room, looking in different directions at different times. Natsu’s confusion became more evident on his face each time he looked back at her and his mouth curved into a heavy frown.

In one swift movement, Lucy took the book and raised it in front of her face, stifling a small giggle.

“Oh please, Lucy.”

She laughed harder.

“Take this seriously. Do you or don’t you want to be in this painting.”

“Only joking, Natsu. Continue. I’ll keep still this time, I promise.”

He narrowed his eyes, but continued to paint through his suspicion. He tried focusing on his brush strokes, blending colors together, creating texture, trying to get her skin shade perfect. He was so focused that he almost didn’t notice that Lucy had stuck her tongue out at him while he wasn’t looking.

The brush clattered to the floor. The paint that remained on the bristles splattered onto Natsu’s bare ankles.

Lucy laughed, her head falling back, looking up to the ceiling.

He started packing up his things.

“No! Please go on. I’m just having a little fun. It’s so boring standing here holding a book with a huge frown on my face.”

He said nothing and left the room.

Lucy charged forward, in attempt to catch him and apologize. Natsu wasn’t even yelling. Or fighting. This was not going to be good.

She passed the canvas, then stepped back to see what he _had_ painted. Only her face and shoulders were done. Framed by blonde hair, a face with a small smile and slightly flushed cheeks stared back at her. Lucy reached out with thin fingers and stroked the corner of the canvas.

“Natsu, I love it,” she whispered.

Then, turning away, she ran out to find him.


End file.
